The present invention relates to a sealing construction for a suction box of a suction roll in a paper machine and a method for sealing a vacuum space in a suction roll.
In the prior art, it is a problem that wear of the seals used in the suction rolls prevents the seals from achieving longer intervals between servicing. In a conventional prior art construction, in order to produce an efficient and well sealed suction roll, the seals are pressed pneumatically against an inner face of the roll mantle of the roll. The compression force is constantly maintained and as a result, the seal is therefore worn quite rapidly.